Soviet Ronalds Forever: The Movie
Soviet Ronalds Forever: The Movie is a motion picture based on the hit RMDH Channel series Soviet Ronalds Forever. The movie has been released December 2017, with a sequel planned for a later date. The story focuses on the fact that Ronald McDonald might retire as leader of the Soviet Ronalds. Whether this is temporarily or permanently is not yet clear. Plot It was another average day in Ronald McDonald Hell. Ronald McDonald was out and about, checking on things and making sure that all was right in RMDH. As the head of the Soviet Ronalds, it was basically his job. He decides to chat with King Dedede when suddenly, out of the blue, Colonel Sanders attacks! Ronald and the Colonel begin duking it out, with the fight getting pretty intense. Soon the Colonel deals a devastating blow to Ronald, causing the other Soviet Ronald members to come out and assess the situation. Not liking the odds, the Colonel quickly leaves. A week has since passed, and the clown is slowly but surely recovering. The fight has gotten Ronald thinking. He has been commanding the Soviet Ronalds ever since the group was formed, and there were only a few times where he took an easy day. He quickly calls in a meeting with the Soviet Ronalds, as well as inviting his closest allies. At the meeting, Ronald announces that he might retire as the leader of the Soviet Ronalds. Everyone in the room gasps, and there is a brief moment of silence. Ronald announces that he has been commanding the group ever since, and he would like to at least take it easy. After the meeting, everyone is in complete shock over the announcement. Dedede tries to calm everyone down, as he thinks that Ronald might be a bit delirious following that fight with the Colonel. He then decides to check on Ronald, along with Princess Celestia. Meanwhile, a certain chicken-loving fiend overhears everything, and begins hatching a plan. Dedede and Celestia soon head to Ronald's Room, where they see the clown pondering. They are both unsure if Ronald is really going to retire as leader, but they know him as being too honest. Ronald soon talks to them, and he says that Dedede is his only choice as his successor. Dedede and Celestia appear on the verge of tears, but before any tears could be shed, Sweetie Belle comes in, announcing that the Colonel has just arrived! Dedede and Celestia soon follow her, but Ronald stays behind, unsure if he can face his foe, and still deciding on what to do if he retires. Back outside, the Colonel is causing mischief as usual. Wario and Donkey Kong try to get him, but he shoves 10 buckets of chicken in their mouths. The others try to stop him, but their efforts are fruitless due to lack of coordination. Dedede finally steps in and challenges the Colonel. The Colonel soon laughs and says that Ronald is too weak to come out and fight, and this springs Dedede into action. He is then joined by Celestia, and the 2 battle the Colonel. They fight as hard as they can, but are soon overpowered by the Colonel's Dueling Drumstick. It seems that their fate was sealed, but before the Colonel could deliver the final blow, a Big Mac soon smacks him straight in the face, and a familiar silhouette is seen in the distance. It's Ronald McDonald! Ronald soon comes in at blistering speed and proceeds to beat up the Colonel, sending him out of RMDH faster than Grimace can scarf down a Happy Meal! Everyone is overjoyed at Ronald's return, and Ronald says that he finally made his decision. Everyone soon gets nervous at the announcement. Ronald says that he ''won't ''be retiring! He still wants to stay as their leader, but also wants some time for other things, too. He then says that he will be taking a few days off from commanding, and that Dedede will be in charge until he gets back. Dedede asks where he was going, to which Ronald replies that he has something "important" he wants to discuss with Celestia, to which the alicorn suddenly blushes. Soon, a big party is thrown, and after that, Ronald and Celestia head for Equestria, with Ronald telling Dedede not to get into too much trouble while he's gone for the next few days. When they finally leave, Dedede decides to host a massive eating contest with Wario and DK, to which everyone begins getting excited about. THE END! Characters *Ronald McDonald: An INSANE clown and the leader of The Soviet Ronalds. *Grimace: A purple testicle-like creature and Ronald's sidekick/best friend. *King Dedede: A Texan-accented penguin and the king of Dream Land, as well as the 2nd in command of the Soviet Ronalds. *Wario: An obese, burger-obsessed treasure hunter. *Donkey Kong: A huge gorilla who loves bananas. *Shy Guy: A stoic yet awesome creature who wears a mask. *Metal Mario: A metallic, drug-addicted plumber. *Twilight Sparkle: A bright unicorn and the only sane member of the group. *Pinkie Pie: A cute, party-loving pony. *Sweetie Belle: Rarity's adorable sister and one of the youngest Soviet Ronalds members. *Princess Celestia: The wise and compassionate ruler of Equestria, as well as the love of Ronald's life. *Discord: The master of Chaos and Ronald's former enemy turned best friend. *Drew Pickles: The gayest man in the entire universe and leader of the Barney Bunch *Yoshi: A happy dinosaur and head of the Soviet Yoshis. *Colonel Sanders: The mascot of KFC and Ronald's arch-rival. Category:Movies Category:Insanity Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel